E-123 Omega
is a fictional robot from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He is considered a spiritual successor to E-102 Gamma who is part of the same robotics production line in the series. He was created by Dr. Eggman as the last and most powerful E-Series robot,Sonic Heroes (GameCube) United States instruction booklet, pg. 9. and is out to eliminate him due to harsh mistreatment and lust for revenge. Omega was created by Takashi Iizuka and designed and modeled by Nobuhiko Honda at Sonic Team USA. Omega has helped Shadow (and to a lesser extent, Rouge) in several games and while not being a major character, is popular enough in his own right and has established himself as a main character. Concept and creation E-123 Omega was created by Takashi Iizuka, director of Sonic Heroes, the game Omega debuted in.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sxZdnCEvLnY Credits for Sonic Heroes.] Omega was likely made to be a "filler character" for Team Dark in Sonic Heroes since no previous character would fit the role, or possibly because Iizuka didn't want to bring too many old characters and continued the tradition of adding a new one each game. It is also possible Iizuka made him as a nod to the E-100 Series since the ones from Sonic Adventure had all been destroyed. Iizuka was possibly assisted in designing Omega by Nobuhiko Honda, Sonic Heroes's player designer. His design appears to have been made with the intention of fitting in with the rest of the E-100 Series robots from Sonic Adventure (particularly Gamma) while making him stand out by giving him a stockier upper body and arms with different colored eyes. His height is also lesser than the other models and his shoulders larger with a visible Greek symbol on the front of the left and back of the right with red handlebars on the top. They also decided to go without the twin exhaust pipes and the Jet Booster from Sonic Adventure of the first E-100 Series robots, instead settling for one circling pipe around the waist with two flaps attached and having twin jets installed in Omega's back below the hunch. The stripe running from his head to stomach has also been changed so that it is a separate piece of metal altogether and not simply painted on like the others and he also has one extra finger and two hands with yellow wrists studded with large spikes like a dog collar. Just below his stripe is a plate of clear material that allows others to see some of his inner workings, but this is often colored blue or white in-game or in artwork. Design changes Omega's design was changed considerably in ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006), with a taller head and bigger shoulders, along with various small details such as less smooth fingers (making them look somewhat skeletal), and giving him a more humanoid appearance. Omega's frontal stripe sticks out much more than in previous games. He has a thinner head, with the eyes closer to the stripe. The flaps on his sides have been given grooves for unknown reasons. And his hands also look sharper and rather run down.This compared to this. He walks and moves in a slower, more cumbersome manner like an old fashioned robot, compared to his wild, sometimes erratic, human-like movements in previous games. Omega's voice was significantly different from his previous portrayals in Sonic Heroes and Shadow the Hedgehog, sounding much more high-pitched and robotic.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PaCvjAc0fe0 Cutscene from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)] Many of the Western players of Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) blamed this on Omega's new voice actor, the late Maddie Blaustein,Maddie Blaustein, 4Kids Voice Actress - Buzz - 4Kids TV and criticized her performance. Maddie's Omega voice - =SSMB= Chaos Sonic Forum -> Maddie's Omega voice However, Taiten Kusunoki, Omega's Japanese voice actor, also sounded this way in Sonic the Hedgehog despite voicing Omega exactly the same as Jon St. John and Jeff Kramer, Omega's previous English voice actors, in the past two games.Comparison: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5oVduGeS_ek Team Dark's cutscenes from Sonic Heroes in Japanese.] - [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1QNA0XgSrs4 Cutscenes from Shadow's story in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) in Japanese] Furthermore, Maddie Blaustein later clarified the portrayal change was according to SEGA's direction,Serebii forums - Ask Maddie Blaustein - Q&A With Meowth as evidenced when she voiced Omega again in Mario & Sonic at the Winter Olympic Games, sounded much more accurate to previous English voice actors. This evidence suggests that Sega changed or altered the voice manipulation program used for Omega's voice in Sonic the Hedgehog to sound more robotic, but later reverted it back to normal, most likely because of poor reception. More recently, Omega had a design change for games like Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games & Sonic Generations which has it going back to it's design in Sonic Heroes, with the flattened head, farther away eyes and smoother claws, but has some qualities of Omega's design from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), such as the clunky, human-like movements that overall make it a descendant of Gamma. Omega's silver frontal stripe is also occasionally miss-colored as black in some artworks. Personality While Omega, as a robot, is largely emotionless, he is capable of understanding those of others, and reacting appropriately. For example in Sonic Heroes, when Team Dark is lead to believe that Shadow may be an android created by Eggman, Omega comforts a depressed Rouge (albeit in a distant, matter-of-fact matter) by saying that they needed the original to make a copy, thus meaning that the real Shadow is still alive. In ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006), he shows depression and anger when Mephiles reveals that Omega is the one who will trap Shadow in the future after the world blamed Shadow for the release of Iblis. It is also possible Omega is superstitious, as he believes in omens such as the appearance of stormy weather, though this might have been because of his scanners picking up a powerful magnetic field.Sonic Heroes (2004) Shadow the Hedgehog: This weather, could be an omen... Rouge the Bat: You're thinking too much, Shadow? What, you too, Omega? E-123 Omega: Sensing strong magnetic field.. magnitude off the scale! Like E-102 Gamma, Omega has a free will and a personality. However, he is considerably less noble than Gamma; while Gamma destroys only what needs to be destroyed, Omega destroys anything that could possibly pose any kind of threat to himself or his mission.Shadow the Hedgehog (2005) E-123 Omega: "Multiple targets detected on radar! Eliminate all threats!" From his quotes, he thinks other Eggman robots are inferior to him,Sonic Heroes (2004) getting an A rank. E-123 Omega: "I am Omega, the ultimate E-Series robot!" dismissing them as "worthless consumer models", especially the E-2000 model.Sonic Heroes (2004) E-123 Omega: "The E-2000! So they're in production. I'll destroy them!" He hates side tracking especially when it comes to locating Eggman.Sonic Heroes (2004) Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat. E-123 Omega: "Warning... Immediate destruction if distracted." Omega is also very proud and feels embarrassed after he is defeated by less powerful Eggman robots.Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood (2008) they enter the room with Omega inside. Shadow the Hedgehog: "Wait! That's Omega! I knew it! Those Marauder goons. We have to--" enter. Miles "Tails" Prower: "Later! Someone's coming!" Shadow: "Good. I need to smash something." ... Shadow: "Omega!" Doctor Eggman: "Oh, don't waste your time on this one. He's been a thorn in my side for years!" Shadow: "Quiet, Eggman, or I promise you I'll--" Tails: "He's still functioning! Just heavily damaged. But I think I can... Yes! With the parts from those guardian robots, I can repair him!" Shadow: "Do it." ... Shadow: "Omega! Can you hear me?" E-123 Omega: "SYSTEMS COMING ONLINE -- E-123 OMEGA BEGINNING REACTIVATION PROTOCOL." Rouge the Bat: "If I had a nickel for every time I heard that..." E-123 Omega: "EGGMAN DETECTED. BEGINNING ANNIHILATION SEQUENCE." Tails: "No! Omega, Eggman is on our side!" E-123 Omega: "ORANGE FOREST CREATURE HAS GONE MAD. RECOMMEND IMMEDIATE DESTRUCTION." Shadow: "No, Omega. He's right. Eggman is helping Team Sonic against the Marauders." Rouge: "As hard as it is to believe." E-123 Omega: "THERE IS NO REASON TO DOUBT SHADOW OR ROUGE. THERE IS NO REASON TO TRUST THE REST OF THESE MEATBAGS." Tails: "What happened to you, Omega?" E-123 Omega: "I CAME HERE TO DESTROY ALL OTHER EGGMAN ROBOTS. BUT I WAS SURROUNDED BY STRANGE CREATURES AND FORCED TO FLEE. THE COWARDS FOLLOWED ME. THEY MADE THEIR ROBOTS DISMANTLE ME WHILE I WAS HELPLESS. DISASSEMBLED BY INFERIOR MACHINES. IT WAS EMBARRASSING." Shadow: "Come with us, Omega. We're going to destroy the Marauders for what they did to you." E-123 Omega: "YES. THEY WILL BE DESTROYED FOR WHAT THEY DID TO ME." Rouge: "Ugh. Again with the emotionless revenge. It just gets tired." Tails: "Let's go, team!" Eggman: "Yes. We have much work to do!" E-123 Omega: "I MUST TAKE TIME TO RECHARGE BEFORE COMMENCING REVENGE." Shadow: "The stronghold in the Underground, Omega. You can recharge there." Eggman: "I never agreed to allow that faulty machine to--" Shadow: "Silence, Eggman. Now." E-123 Omega: "I WILL GO TO THE UNDERGROUND TO RECHARGE. YOU WILL FIND ME THERE IF YOU NEED ME." Shadow: "We'll get the Marauders for what they did to you, my friend. Let's get to it. The Marauders must pay." It also seems that he lacks any sort of negativity towards Sonic and his friends, and didn't even recognize them during their first meeting in Sonic Heroes, as can be heard when the player finishes the Team Battle using Omega.Sonic Heroes (2004) defeating Team Sonic with Omega. E-123 Omega: "Group of Shadow-like creatures destroyed!" This is probably because Omega was made to contain Shadow the Hedgehog and not as a means to defeat Sonic. However, he does not appear to hold them in high regard, referring to them as 'meatbags' in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. Omega's only goals in life are to take revenge on Eggman for disabling him and destroy the doctor's other robots to prove himself superior. These two goals are absolute above all else in Omega's eyes. As a result, he tends to be extremely headstrong and reckless, unlike his teammates on Team Dark who have more common sense. In Sonic Forces, he performs what is supposed to be a recon mission on Eggman's base, and, rather than sneaking in to get information, storms in guns blazing in an effort to purge the base of every robot within, despite his orders having nothing to do with extermination.Sonic Forces: Looming Shadow, "Looming Shadow" At one point in Shadow the Hedgehog, Omega made a comment about how he would "reign supreme".Shadow the Hedgehog (2005) E-123 Omega: "Doctor Eggman, I will destroy you and reign supreme!" Some fans have taken these words quite literally, and believe that Omega wants to take over the Eggman Empire and become a robot overlord in the style of Metal Sonic. However, subsequent games have shown this less believable, and it is generally taken to mean that he wishes to prove himself as the greatest of Eggman's robots. Omega is fairly loyal and dependable when you're on his good side, a bit of a holdover from his original purpose as a servant, and he's not incapable of looking past differences to forge alliances. He also genuinely cares for Shadow and Rouge and sees them as friends, and trust their word over everyone else's; for example, in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, when the party discovers him, he tries to attack Eggman the moment he sees him, and Tails' attempt to explain that Eggman is on their side only makes Omega believe that Tails has gone insane and decides to attack him as well, only believing that Eggman is working with them and standing down when Shadow and Rouge confirm this. In addition, he will temporarily abandon his vengeful quest against Eggman (or even indirectly work with him) if he detects a bigger threat, as evidenced by his participation in the battle against Metal Madness, Solaris, or the Nocturnus Clan. Stereotypical of most robots, Omega tends to use somewhat lengthy words instead of usual human speech. An example of this is when he uses "negative"Sonic Heroes (2004) Rouge the Bat: "Whatever it takes, he's Eggman mine! Any objections?" E-123 Omega: "Negative." or "affirmative"Sonic Heroes (2004) Shadow the Hedgehog: "Capture him Eggman first, then you can have your revenge, Omega." E-123 Omega: "Affirmative." instead of simply saying yes or no. Although he has been known to use typical human speech before,Shadow the Hedgehog (2005) Shadow activates a "Hint Ring" in the [[Expert Mode] of Lava Shelter.] Rouge the Bat: "So, Shadow, how are you holding up? You're doing great! Only four stages left!" is cut off by Omega. E-123 Omega: "This is Eggman's secret base. I will defeat him, and prove that I am the strongest!" is cut off by Rouge. Rouge: "Omega, cut it out! Don't you have anything better to do?!" E-123 Omega: "Ohh..."Sonic Heroes (2004) the battle with Team Chaotix; after Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat are thrown off Team Dark. E-123 Omega: "Well, that's a load off my back." such as one of his Hint Ring lines from Sonic Heroes: "Looks like those guys are guarding that case." Notably, in all of his appearances (barring the 2006 Sonic the Hedgehog game, in which he behaved in a manner stereotypical of old robots), he makes odd, often erratic movements, such as spinning his head as if it's on a 360 degree axis in many circles and rotate his entire upper body the same way during confrontations with Eggman in Shadow the Hedgehog. Whether this is a programming flaw or intentional is not revealed. Also in Sonic the Hedgehog, when Omega is standing still, he makes odd movements as if he's doing warm up exercises. Powers and abilities Weapon arsenal Omega Machine Guns.jpg|Omega Machine Gun Screen113.jpg|Omega Fire Omega_Missile.png|Omega Missile Omega Launcher.jpg|Omega Launcher Omega wrist.png|Single-barreled wrist cannons Omega_miniguns.png|Miniguns Temporal Field.jpg|Temporal field device Omega_drills.png|Drill missiles Beam Cannon.jpg|Laser beam cannon Omega has a huge array of extremely destructive weapons and machines concealed in his arms which he can switch at will by his reconfiguring forearms or hands to execute a variety of attacks. These include rapid-fire gatling cannons (Omega Machine Gun), flamethrowers (Omega Fire), missile launchers (Omega Missile), fireball launchers (Omega Launcher),Sonic the Hedgehog (PlayStation 3) United States instruction manual, pg. 19 multiple semi-automatic single-barreled wrist cannons for firing pellets and homing lasers,Sonic Team, Blindlight (24 November 2006). Sonic the Hedgehog. Xbox 360/PlayStation 3. Sega. Cutscene: Omega's Confession" powerful black miniguns, a temporal field device, unconventional drill-shaped missiles, and laser beam cannons. He can likewise retract his hands into their sockets for scooping up balls and either use them as melee weapons or launch them as fireballs. Omega appears to be armed with explosive rounds for his machine guns, as evidenced by the damage he caused to the base he was sealed in by only firing for a few seconds.Sonic Team (6 February 2004). Sonic Heroes. PlayStation 3. Sega. Area/Level: Opening Sequence. However, certain weapons of his require the use of magazines as opposed to storing all his ammunition in bulk inside himself.Sonic Team, Blindlight (24 November 2006). Sonic the Hedgehog. Xbox 360/PlayStation 3. Sega. Area/Level: Tropical Jungle (Shadow's Episode). "E-123 Omega: Situation understood. What would you like me to do? / Rouge the Bat: Take this, and deliver it to Shadow. / E-123 Omega: System reactivation countdown initiated. Backup power source and spare magazines secured. Command program priority changed. New mission: Shadow Support. External access no longer permitted. Confirmed." While Omega also appears to possess some form of targeting systems for his arsenal,Sonic Team, Blindlight (24 November 2006). Sonic the Hedgehog. PlayStation 3. Sega. Area/Level: Mephiles Phase 1. "E-123 Omega: Press and hold down the square button to lock on to targets." he tends to be rather inaccurate however, most notably when he fired in every direction when first meeting Shadow with the expectation that some of them would hit. Physical abilities Classified as a Power Type, Omega possess considerable amounts of physical strength that easily rivals the likes of Knuckles the Echidna, Big the Cat and Vector the Crocodile as seen in Sonic Heroes, being capable of smashing giant boulders and metal with ease using his bare fists. Omega is also equipped with jet boosters built in his back which he can utilize to help him accelerate along the ground, increase the height of his jumps, hover through midair over long distances, and even move at speeds rivaling Shadow and Rouge. On his feet however, Omega is really slow, though his ground speed can be boosted by approximately 15% with adamantium double-lubricated actuator joints installed.BioWare (September 26, 2008). Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. Nintendo DS. Sega. Area/Level: Blue Ridge Zone. "E-123 Omega: ARE ADAMANTIUM DOUBLE-LUBRICATED ACTUATOR JOINTS CAPABLE OF BOOSTING MY GROUND SPEED BY APPROXIMATELY 15%? / Sonic: Uh... / E-123 Omega: THE ANSWER IS YES TO BOTH QUESTIONS. Being a robot, Omega is equipped with remarkably tough armor which can resist strong blows, certain forms of poisonous gas, psychic manipulation''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' (2008) the [[Voxai] Overmind tries to take control of Omega.] E-123 Omega: "PSYCHIC INTERFERENCE DETECTED. MOVING TO ADAPT." and electrical currents that most of the other characters cannot pass through.This is evidenced by Omega having the second highest invulnerability grade in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. Second only to Big the Cat. Omega also easily survived being in Crisis City while in standby mode for collectively two centuries. Like most Sonic characters, but unlike most robots, Omega can jump and turn in a ball, known as the Spin Jump or "Spin Attack"; he can also grind on rails like most characters but unlike most robots. Omega appears to be waterproof as he does not short circuit when submerged in waters like in Frog Forest, Lost Jungle or Charyb's lair. Omega has scanners that allow him to examine both machinery and living beings.*Shadow the Hedgehog (2005) E-123 Omega: scanning a [[Black Arms|Black Arm] Air Saucer.] "Object airborne without use of thrust or engine components. Does not compute." *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) E-123 Omega: scanning one of [[Mephiles the Dark|Mephiles'] shadow monsters.] "Scan indicates that entity of numerous shadows. Still, I believe it can destroyed." He is also equipped with some kind of built-in sensor that allows him to locate enemies, life forms and other various objects such as switches.*Sonic Heroes (2004) standing in Grand Metropolis for a short while. E-123 Omega: "Eggman's robots detected in this area. Elimination: imminent." *''Sonic Heroes'' (2004) E-123 Omega: "Enemies detected 200 meters ahead. Initiating battle mode!" *''Sonic Heroes'' (2004) Frog Forest. E-123 Omega: "Detecting a frog in the vicinity." *''Sonic Heroes'' (2004) Doctor Eggman appears. Shadow the Hedgehog: "What do you think Omega?" E-123 Omega: "Sensors jammed. Real Eggman ID not possible." *''Shadow the Hedgehog'' (2005) E-123 Omega: "Detecting Eggman presence within Egg Balloon! Presence confirmed!" *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' E-123 Omega: "Mephiles detected. Position K31. Pursue and engage." *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' E-123 Omega: "Switch detected ahead. I will push the switch. Shadow wait here." Color Powers By harnessing different variants of Hyper-go-on from Wisps, Omega can use specific Color Powers to transform into a certain form, such as a drill, a laser or even a planet, each one possessing its own unique abilities. So far, Omega has been able to transform into the Cyan Laser, Yellow Drill and Indigo Asteroid. However, these transformations require a steady supply of Hyper-go-on to be maintained. Weaknesses Omega, though one of the more powerful characters, has a few flaws that have hindered him, and may do so again in the future. It is likely that he cannot swim, so water may pose a problem. He is also one of the slowest characters in the series, which makes him an easy hit should he come in contact with a foe such as Sonic, which is surprising as he was made to capture the equally fast Shadow. However, his speed increases considerably when he uses his jet boosters. Weirdly if one were to run too far ahead of Omega as Shadow in Sonic the Hedgehog he could easily catch up before slowing down again. Although his strength is great and his weapons can cause significant damage, they can't destroy certain materials like gold. Some of his weapons, however, may be exempt to this. Omega is also known to act before thinking, usually charging head-first into battle without any given strategy. This is Shadow's theory of how he could have been captured in Metropolis by the Marauders, in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood.Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood (2008) Shadow the Hedgehog: "What do you want, Sonic?" Sonic the Hedgehog: "Tell me about what happened to E-123 Omega." Shadow: "I don't know. We've lost touch. But knowing him, he likely detected Eggman robots in Metropolis and went there to destroy them. He's always wanted to be the toughest robot of all, and he'll take any chance to prove his strength." Sonic: "Do you think he's in trouble?" Shadow: "Omega's strong, but he's not invincible. And he's hardheaded enough to charge into danger without thinking. If something happened to him, I will be very upset." Sonic: "Where do you think he is?" Shadow: "The device I had when you found me was some kind of tracker, and it said he was in Metropolis. It couldn't tell me where, exactly. So either the device was useless, or Omega's not giving off a signal anymore. That worries me." Sonic: "We'll find him." Shadow: "If those Marauders have done something to him, they have no idea what's coming to them. I'll stick with you until we find Omega, Sonic. But don't expect me to join in on your group hugs and picnics. I'll be ready when it's time to go."' He may also have a faulty or nonexistent targeting system, explaining his reliance on spread-fire weapons and explosives. This is more easily seen in Sonic Heroes, where he doesn't even appear to be trying to aim until the camera shifts to his point of view. At the end of a level in Sonic Heroes, Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, Omega's torso spins around. It is unknown if it is a glitch or done on purpose, but may indicate Omega may need a few tweaks as has been stated.Sonic Heroes (2004) standing still for a while. E-123 Omega: Scheduled maintenance overdue. Relationships Omega rarely shows feelings other than cold hatred, very different from Gamma's calm and obedient personality, but there are a few occasions where he seems to care about other people. Team Dark Omega's closest and only friends are his team members, Shadow and Rouge, though he didn't care much for them at first. Shadow the Hedgehog In the the start of Team Dark's story in Sonic Heroes , after Shadow had woken up from stasis, Omega tried to shoot him, thinking he was one of Eggman's robots. However, Rouge stopped the two and they decided to work together to fight Eggman. Now Shadow and Omega are close allies. In fact, Shadow is perhaps Omega's closest friend and is even seen worrying over his well being,Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 Shadow the Hedgehog: "Ok, we'll find Omega soon. Hang in there..." (which is quite odd for Shadow, as he usually keeps a tight lid on his emotions), it is possible that this is because they were both prisoners of Dr. Eggman (in different ways). An example of this camaraderie comes from when Rouge (mistakenly) claims that Shadow is robot. Omega, despite his relentless goal to eliminate all of Eggman's robots, shows no interest or desire to destroy Shadow. In Shadow the Hedgehog, Omega once again does not attempt to stop or destroy Shadow when Eggman claims that Shadow is an android that he created,Shadow the Hedgehog (2005) Doctor Eggman: "Shadow and Omega? Why you traitors! You two are going to stop me??!! Move aside!" puts out hand to stop Omega attacking Eggman. Shadow the Hedgehog: "Doctor, please I need to know...those androids...the ones that look like me, am I..." Doctor Eggman: "Yes!" Shadow the Hedgehog: "What?" Doctor Eggman: "You and Omega are my creations! But you betray me as you stand here before me! So now...I will destroy BOTH, turning you into scrap metal!" falls to the ground with shock. E-123 Omega: "Eggman...I will defeat you once and for all!" despite Omega's hatred of other Eggman robots. This is further shown in Sonic the Hedgehog where Shadow and Rouge encounter Omega in the future in standby mode. After Rouge notes that they can't do anything for him, both of them seem to show reluctance about leaving him in this state.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hav9wz2FzrM Cutscene from Sonic the Hedgehog] Also, in Sonic the Hedgehog, Omega shows anger at Mephiles' hinting of Omega's future betrayal towards Shadow, and proceeds to attack him. Omega then shows sadness while revealing that his mission in the future was to capture Shadow.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dTfoF1J13RE&feature Cutscene from Sonic the Hedgehog] In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, Shadow joins Sonic's team to find Omega, even calling Omega his friend and showed great respect to him,Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood Shadow the Hedgehog: "The Marauders? Why would I work for them? I've been searching for E-123 Omega. But ever since I got here, these Marauders have been coming out of nowhere to stop me. I've decided to give any Marauders I find a severe beating. To put it mildly." Sonic the Hedgehog: "What happened to Omega?" Shadow: "E-123 Omega is one of Eggman's most powerful robots. Unlike Eggman's other robots, however, Omega was... intelligent. He hated Eggman. Omega was trying to track down Eggman. I've searched all of Eggman's old hideouts for Omega, but no luck. I think maybe Omega went into Metropolis and he got disabled somehow. I was on my way to find him when you stopped me." Sonic: "Why were you looking for him?" Shadow: "Because a powerful and friendly Eggman robot is a valuable ally. Even the likes of you should understand that. More than that, though, he was my friend. And I won't let a friend rust in Metropolis at the hands of those Marauders."' (which is most irregular for Shadow), and shows anger if they refuse to rescue him. He also joins up with Omega to perform a POW move called Focus Field, where the two of them strike an enemy together, with Shadow using Chaos Blast and Omega attacking with his machine guns. Shadow also teams up with all three members of Team Dark to perform another POW move called Metal Storm, which involves Shadow levitating Omega into the air and Rouge kicks him at an enemy. Omega and Shadow also seem to have a friendly rivalry of who is the more powerful, similar to that of Sonic and Knuckles, with Omega believing the title belongs to him.Shadow the Hedgehog (2005) Shadow activates a "Hint Ring" in the Expert Mode of Mad Matrix. E-123 Omega: "Shadow. I hear you're engaged in some training. You know you'll never be stronger then me! If you think so...then I challenge you to find and access all four of the world's databases." Technically, Omega is right in the fact that he has more physical power than Shadow, but which of the two is a better fighter is not confirmed. Shadow is the ultimate life form, but Omega is not a life form and refers to himself with a similar title as the ultimate robot, so it is really a toss-up. They seem to be evenly matched in their only battle when they first meet in Sonic Heroes, but it is revealed in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) (as well as implied in Sonic Heroes) that Omega was made to contain Shadow from escaping Dr. Eggman's base where he was being held and actually captured Shadow in the future, so it is possible that Omega could defeat Shadow like he did in ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006), though it is open to debate about whether he did this on his own or whether there were other factors involved, notably Shadow likely holding out on his friend. Rouge the Bat .|left]] Omega is very loyal to Rouge. He usually follows her orders without question and is also quite caring about her (mainly because she freed him from his prison along with Shadow). This is shown at the end of Sonic Heroes, in which Omega comforts an upset Rouge albeit in a distant, matter-of-fact manner. However, as a robot, Omega is generally void of emotion, so this is possibly all he could do to comfort her.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sZO38hO8i9s Cutscene from Sonic Heroes] They first meet in Sonic Heroes after Rouge stopped Shadow and Omega from destroying each other to hear both their stories. She convinces the two of them to join forces to find Eggman since that is their united goal. While searching for the doctor, Rouge becomes fond of the robot and they become fast friends. Omega also lets her sit on his hand during their victory poses. In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, she supports Shadow's joining because she doesn't want Omega to be alone when he could be helping them blow up stuff.Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood (2008) Rouge the Bat: Sonic. "I want to help, Big Blue. I hate to think of Omega out there alone, when he could be with us, blowing stuff up." She does show that weariness of Omega's serious nature''Sonic Heroes'' (2003) entering Casino Park. E-123 Omega: "Our top priority is Eggman. Don't forget that. No time to waste." Rouge the Bat: "You're too serious, Omega." and always wanting revenge and having to hear him ramble about it constantly. She is part of Omega's POW move called Blazing Tornado, where he covers Rouge in fire with his flamethrower and she then kicks an enemy with fire damage. She also teams up with both Shadow and Omega during Shadow's Metal Storm POW move, where Shadow levitates Omega into the air and Rouge kicks him at an enemy. During his "infiltration mission" into Eggman's lab, he also had a bit of an argument with Rouge while she acted as his radio controller, the latter evidently being annoyed by Omega's extremely loose definition of infiltration and reconnaissance by raiding the entire complex guns ablazing. Doctor Eggman Eggman is both Omega's creator and greatest enemy. Omega is constantly trying to get revenge on the doctor for imprisoning him and will do whatever it takes to prove himself superior to Eggman's other machines. However, Omega has passed up his feelings of revenge when he is needed to take out a bigger threat, such as the Metal Overlord, Solaris and the Marauders.This is seen at the end of Sonic Heroes, ''Sonic'' the Hedgehog (2006) and during Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, where Omega does not attack Eggman even though he has the perfect opportunity. Eggman doesn't seem too concerned about Omega trying to destroy him and merely thinks of him as a "thorn in Eggman's side". In fact, Eggman hasn't really been seen interacting with Omega at all. And the few times he has been, like in Shadow the Hedgehog, could be considered non-canon. He does seem to think Omega is capable, however, as he thought he could defeat both Sonic and Mario on his own in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games,Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (2009) E-123 Omega: Intruders detected! Leave at once! Toad: Yipes! Is that one of Eggman's robots?! E-123 Omega: Negative. Dr. Eggman is my enemy. Toad: Doesn't that make you our friend, then? Eggman's our enemy too. E-123 Omega: That is unverified. You are not authorized to pass. You must beat me at Intense Short Track or you will be eliminated. Toad: I'm not sure about his logic, but it sounds like he's not going to just let us pass. Omega is defeated. E-123 Omega: I cannot face Dr. Eggman now. Does not compute! Toad: Maybe you could tell us what the problem is, Omega? E-123 Omega: I transported to Blitzland to defeat Dr. Eggman... But Dr. Eggman gave one condition before he would accept my challenge: "Stop Mario and Sonic from intruding." I have failed. Does not compute! hole appears. Toad: What? Omega! Where are you going? E-123 Omega: I will practice the Short Track so that I may defeat Dr. Eggman at a later date. disappears. Toad: I thought Omega was on our side. Too bad we couldn't get him to join us. though it is possible he just thought he'd slow them down and not defeat them. Metal Sonic The two might have only met once but the fact that Metal Sonic is one of Eggman's robots indicates that he and Omega are definitely enemies, (even going far enough for Omega to pass up his feelings of revenge).Sonic Heroes (2004) E-123 Omega: "New target acquisition. Sights locked on: Metal Sonic." They first meet in Sonic Heroes (after Omega finished destroying a room full of Shadow Androids), where Omega helped to defeat Metal Sonic after he turned into the Metal Overlord along with his fellow team members. He is later seen exchanging looks with Shadow and holding a deactivated Metal Sonic in his arms.[http://eggmanempire.sonicworld.net/images/heroesarticle4.JPG Screenshot from Sonic Heroes.] It is unknown what they did with Metal Sonic or how Eggman Nega managed to get Metal and take control of him in Sonic Rivals. Nocturnus Clan Omega had a brief encounter with the Marauders, but seeks revenge against them after they disabled and humiliated him by taking him apart with inferior machines. He doesn't seem to want vengeance on Shade the Echidna though. Most likely because she left the Nocturnus and Omega decided that she wasn't a foe. Mephiles the Dark Mephiles was one of Omega's greatest enemies, (possibly coming second to Doctor Eggman himself). They first met when Omega saved Shadow by distracting Mephiles with his machine guns in Flame Core after coming out of standby mode in Crisis City.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VsPcp7OYeYA Sonic the Hedgehog scene - "Omega appears"] They then engaged in battle and Omega and Shadow proved victorious. Mephiles then escaped to the present with Shadow and Omega in hot pursuit.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QzRRH5xpl1c Sonic the Hedgehog scene - "Mephiles flees"] Mephiles escaped but Omega and Shadow kept looking for Mephiles.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=itpaDPQPRN0 Sonic the Hedgehog scene - "Shadow & Omega return to the present"] Omega later found and defeated Mephiles once again in Wave Ocean. Mephiles then revealed to Omega that he knew that he was the one responsible for imprisoning Shadow in the future. Enraged by this, Omega proceeded to attack Mephiles with his machine guns. He then revealed this information to Shadow and Rouge. Omega then set off with the other members of Team Dark into Dusty Desert, determined as ever to seal Mephiles before he can merge with Iblis.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hptYu-Qm22E Sonic the Hedgehog scene - "To the ruins"] He and the others arrived too late, and then engaged Mephiles in a final showdown.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kDX1ULNbCeE Sonic the Hedgehog scene - "Mephiles' temptation"] They proved victorious yet again, but they failed to seal Mephiles using the new Scepter of Darkness. Mephiles then created an army of copies of himself, and Team Dark destroy them (presumably) while Mephiles escapes.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dS25XDVAg-w Sonic the Hedgehog scene - "Showdown with Mephiles"] Later, Omega and the others were transported[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=72anQhKqHQs Sonic the Hedgehog scene - "Shadow & his friends: Into the light"] to a time-space rift by Solaris along with Silver, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Eggman, Princess Elise and Sonic's dead body. Omega then helped the others retrieve the Chaos Emeralds to save Sonic's soul[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Sq4Phkpf8s Sonic the Hedgehog scene - "The time-space rift"] by searching for one of them in Flame Core. He later watched Sonic come back to life,[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bWjNLhpabqs Sonic the Hedgehog scene - "Wishing upon the Chaos Emeralds"] and remained on a monument transported from Soleanna as Super Sonic, Super Silver and Super Shadow erase Solaris from existence, thus erasing Mephiles from existence as well.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QEbPYDzLtfA Sonic the Hedgehog scene - "Solaris destroyed"] E-series Omega harbors a deep hatred to all of the E-Series robots, (especially the E-2000 which Eggman began working on shortly after shutting Omega down.) Omega is determined to destroy all the E-Series and any other of Eggman's robotsSonic Heroes (2004) E-123 Omega: "Terminate all Eggman robots regardless of their purpose!" which he dismisses as "worthless consumer models".Sonic Heroes (2004) earning eight hundred points by destroying certain [[Doctor Eggman|Eggman robots].] E-123 Omega: "Worthless consumer models." E-100 series The E-100 Series are Omega's predecessors. Although he has never actually been seen with any of his "brothers," Omega does indicate that he knows of their existence and he thinks them as his inferiors (but might harbor some form of acknowledgement of Gamma and Beta).Sonic Heroes (2004) getting an E rank with Omega scoring the highest out of Team Dark. E-123 Omega: "I couldn't even beat Gamma or Beta." It is unknown if he bears any hatred towards them, but it's unlikely, partly because they've all been destroyed. Sonic and Friends Although Omega has worked with Sonic and co. on numerous occasions, according to Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood he only helps them because either Shadow or Rouge are involved in the matter.E-123 Omega, Codex, Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood He doesn't think much of Sonic and his team, and mainly refers to them as "MEATBAGS."Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood (2008) Omega finishes the ending credits. E-123 Omega: AND THAT'S ALL OF IT. Sonic the Hedgehog: Asleep. Zzzzzzzzzzzzz... E-123 Omega: I SAID THAT'S IT. Sonic: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz... E-123 Omega: ..... Sonic: Zzzzzzzzzzzzz... E-123 Omega: STUPID MEATBAGS. Sonic: Zzzzzzzzzzz.... E-123 Omega: I AM OUT OF HERE. He lacks any real relationship with any of them and it is likely several of them don't even know who he is, as Omega is one of the few characters in the series to barely have any social interaction with Sonic and his friends. In fact, the closest interaction he's had with any of them is when Tails repairs Omega and when he partners up with Big for the move "Wrecking Ball" in Sonic Chronicles. His other largest interaction would be when he fought Teams Sonic and Chaotix. He reached an agreement with the blue blur to let two Eggman robots walk free in return for data in Sonic Colors. In addition, Omega was rendered non-functional at the time thanks to Infinite, Tails attempted to repair Omega in the City in Sonic Forces after somehow tracking his husk down, although the young fox was apologetically unable to do so, both due to the extensive damage Infinite inflicted on the robot and due to the arrival of both Chaos and Classic Sonic. The lack of interaction is most likely due to the fact that Omega is a "Team Dark-exclusive" character, only appearing as a playable character in games and story lines that involve both Shadow and Rouge, whom both often work apart from Sonic and friends. However, in ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006), Omega was one of the characters grieving over Sonic's death, and he also helped recover the Chaos Emeralds in order to bring Sonic back to life. This shows that Omega may in fact hold Sonic in some form of respect, but he could've also helped recover the Emeralds because Shadow and Rouge were doing so. G.U.N. Omega seems to lack any negativity towards G.U.N., and doesn't seem to want anything to do with them, such as in the game Shadow the Hedgehog, where he tells Shadow to ignore the G.U.N. robots in the Iron Jungle stage (it is unknown if this was because he was more concerned with finding Eggman as he indicatedShadow the Hedgehog (game) (2005) Shadow the Hedgehog destroys GUN robots. E-123 Omega: "We are here to face 'Eggman!'" or actually cared about them being destroyed). He does however, seem to look down on human government affairs, and sees them as a nuisance (if anything), actively telling Shadow not to even bother with them.Shadow the Hedgehog (game) (2005) [[Shadow the Hedgehog] destroys GUN robots.] E-123 Omega: "Do not concern yourself with them!" Although some speculate that he is a member of G.U.N. like his friends since Rouge asked them for his location in Sonic the Hedgehog,[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HzgNfZaMl7Q Cutscene from Sonic the Hedgehog.] this has yet to be confirmed. Infinite During their first encounter, Omega simply viewed Infinite as someone who stood in the way between him and Eggman and tried to eliminate him as an obstacle. After Infinite nearly destroyed him via the Phantom Ruby's Power, however, Omega developed a grudge against Infinite that was at least as strong as that of Eggman, as his first action upon rebooting himself and joining the Resistance in their climactic fight against the Eggman Empire was declare his intent to exact revenge against Infinite. Friends/allies *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese *Big the Cat *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Silver the Hedgehog *Shade the Echidna *Avatar Enemies *Doctor Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Metal Sonic *Mephiles the Dark *Solaris *Nocturnus Clan **Imperator Ix *Infinite References External links * Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Skunkules, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. de:E-123 Omega es:E-123 Omega fr:E-123 Omega pl:E-123 Omega Category:E-100 Series Category:Antiheroes Category:Power types Category:Playable characters Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters